A conventional access control system is typically unlocked by swiping an IC card, inputting passwords, calling or the like. These modes all need a zero-distance operation. With respect to the mode of swiping an IC card, the IC card may be lost and needs to be reapplied, or may be easily duplicated by other people. This not only increases management complexity and increases cost, but also causes some challenges to security. Likewise, with respect to the mode of inputting passwords, since the passwords may be easily subjected to leakage, security of the access control system may not be sufficiently ensured. Based on various defects of the conventional access control system, an access control system supported by the fingerprint identification technology comes into people's life.
Fingerprint identification is a biometric identification technology, which identifies and analyses target fingerprint features, and then make a determination. Because of uniqueness of the fingerprints, identification on the fingerprint features may be used for determining personnel information. Therefore, fingerprint identification has gained rapid developments in such relevant fields as security, management and the like. For practice of fingerprint identification, a dedicated fingerprint identification device needs to be deployed and arranged at a fixed position. As a result, fingerprint information of users may simply remain on the dedicated fingerprint identification device, and thus security risks may be caused.